Goodbyes
by vampfan11
Summary: Harry didn't drop the Resurrection Stone. So what happens when he lets his loved ones say goodbye to their lost loved ones? Come see the heartbreaking conversations. My first fanfic. Rated T to be really safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Harry hadn't dropped the Resurrection Stone in the forest and he let his loved ones say goodbye to their lost loved ones? A chapter for every goodbye. Starts when Harry is speaking to Dumbledore's portrait in the end of Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters though the story line was my idea.

* * *

_Goodbyes_

Harry stood in the headmaster's office with Ron and Hermione, talking to Dumbledore's portrait about the aftermath of the final battle. He was nearly done when one last thing came to mind.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," Harry started again, "I'm going to let my loved ones say their final goodbyes to the people they lost, then it will disappear from history again."

"A kind and loving gesture that will hopefully help their hearts to heal more quickly," agreed Dumbledore, smiling sadly.

The next day, when Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw the Weasley family sitting together, mourning shown clearly on their faces.

He felt a pang of sadness and guilt in his chest. If he could not take back what happened to Fred, then he wanted to- no, needed to- help them.

Harry decided to wait a few days before showing the Weasleys the Resurrection Stone. He thought that a day after Fred's death was to soon to see his ghost. They needed to grieve on their own and notice the separation, so they would not think that seeing Fred would become a regular thing.

In the next few days, crews were in the castle to help clean up and repair the damage the resulted from the battle. Harry saw the Weaslys every day, each with their own way of grieving: Mrs. Weasley with contant streaming tears until there were no more tears to shed. Mr. Weasley with his stony silence. Bill seemed to always be on edge.

Charlie kept busy with repair work, not wanting to slow down to let his thoughts catch up with him.

Ron was the opposite. He seemed so lost in his thoughts to where he barely even knew what he was doing.

Ginny was strong- perhaps the strongest of them all- for she would work and eat and talk, but she would never smile and could sometimes be seen sitting in a corner on her own, just lost in miserable thought.

The worst of them all was George. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He just sat alone with a dead look in his eyes. Like he would never be whole again.

_How _could_ he be whole? _Harry thought. _Fed was his other half. You can't be whole if you're missing half of you._

That was when Harry decided it was time for them to know about the Stone.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic so cut me a little slack:) the first goodbyes will come soon! (hopefully) Reviews are appreciated. Good and bad. Though I ask that if you say something negative about my writing, that you throw in some constructive criticism to help me fix the parts that are bad. Help me get better!

lots of love,

vampfan11

(I really want to change my username, but I don't know what to change it to! Something somewhat universal to all my reading likes. Any suggestions? Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay! Here's the next chapter! I thank the one single, solitary review that I got last chapter and I hope that more will review this time. I am going to have a chapter for each person's goodbye. Thanks to Alexandra for suggesting that, though I had actually already thought of that! Here goes!

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that wrote the Harry Potter series, just a girl who thought of this story:)

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall to find the Weasleys sitting in their normal spot at the end of Gryffindor table. Harry's mind was racing. How do you tell a family that he has a way to speak to their dead relative?

_One at a time and definitely alone._ Harry decided.

So Harry approached the table and tapped on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"Mr. Weasley? Could I have a word with you?" asked Harry.

"What? Oh, sure Harry, sure."

Mr. Weasley rose from the table and the two walked out of the Great Hall. They walked for over ten minutes before Harry finally walked into an empty classroom.

"We had to come all the way here just to talk?" inquired Mr. Weasley.

"I didn't want to be over heard… and I wanted to make sure you weren't interrupted," Harry said slowly.

"Me? And from what must I not be interrupted?"

Harry took a deep breath before saying the words he was sure to get a reaction from. "Saying goodbye to your son." He said as he held out his hand that contained the small stone ring.

Mr. Weasley stared at the ring for a moment before his face became a bright red and he lifted his head up and looking at Harry. " That's absurd. Fred is _dead_, Harry. _Dead._"

"I know. You have no idea how sorry… how _guilty_-"

"You have no reason to feel guilty! Harry, we are lucky that he was the only one in this family that… that was killed. Don't tear yourself apart over something that you had no control over."

"If I'd just gone sooner-"

"If you had gone sooner we'd all be dead! Harry, it was meant to happen this way and there's nothing more you can do about it. It's finally over. Thanks to you."

Harry could see that there was no way he could change his mind. Everyone over looked his faults from the beginning of the war because in the end, he'd finished it. He didn't agree, but what could he do?

"Mr. Weasley, I want you to take this, and when I leave the room, I want you to turn it three times in your hands while thinking of Fred. Alright?" said Harry, with just a little desperation in his voice.

Mr. Weasley seemed annoyed. "Harry-"

"Alright?" interrupted Harry.

"_Fine_," he sighed.

With that Harry gave a final nod and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Mr. Weasley leaned against a nearby desk, fiddling absentmindedly with the object Harry had handed to him. He looked down at the object. It was a ring made of stone and on the face of the ring was a symbol: A triangle with a circle and a single line inside of it.

_Okay, here goes_, he thought. And before he could talk himself out of it, he closed his eyes and turned the ring over three times. He knew something was different, but Mr. Weasley was almost afraid to open his eyes. He slowly peeled back one eyelid and before he could see much, heard a small snicker that startled him into jerking his eyes open.

What he saw made him absolutely speechless.

"Took you long enough to look! You know, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I have forever to wait for you."

Standing there in the classroom was a very nonchalant looking Fred.

"I… uh… wha-… How can you _say_ that?"

"Easy. Do you want me to say it again?" said Fred, grinning.

"_No._ I've already been thinking it and I don't need you to say it too."

"Awe, c'mon! You guys haven't been mopin' around this whole time have you? We knew this would happen, we all expected to lose someone, we just didn't know which one it would be. You can't ruin the happy life I died to give by mourning me forever!"

"So we're not allowed to miss you? On Christmas or your birthday or when a moment arises that we all know what you'd say if you were there?" Mr. Weasley's eyes were starting to get teary.

"Well missing me is kind of inevitable," said Fred grinning.

Mr. Weasley smiled. But the smile faded as he realized that it was time to say goodbye.

"So, any last requests? Something you want me to tell the family, or your friends?"

Fred gave a sad smile, "I'm pretty sure Harry's going to let me talk to the whole family, so I think I'll leave some of my last requests with my siblings, if you don't mind."

"Are… Are you even solid? Can I hug you?" Mr. Weasley choked out, the tears flowing freely now.

Fred laughed, "Well, I'm not a ghost, so I should be solid right?"

"Guess we'll find out."

So Fred Weasley stepped forward to embrace his father for the last time.

"I love you, Dad", Fred murmured.

"I love you too, son. I love you, too." He said before he pulled away to get one last look at his son before he dropped the stone.

Mr. Weasley sat upon a desk for several more minutes, trying to regain his composure. When the tears finally stopped falling, he picked up the stone and walked out to where Harry was waiting for him.

He took a deep breath and slowly asked, "Do you mind telling me how this is possible?"

"Do you remember those old bedtime stories Mrs. Weasley would tell to the kids? The one about the three brothers who met Death?"

"Yes. They were each given a gift: the wand, the cloak, and the… stone. That's not possible. They're real?"

"They're very real. But I ask that you do not tell _anyone_ about this. Don't even discuss it with your family, for fear of being overheard. I want these items to disappear from history. Understood?"

"Yes, I see what you mean. You are going to let the rest of the family use it, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think we'll have Bill next."

* * *

A/N: I finally finished a chapter! 1,247 words! Writer's block is horrible! Sorry for the delay, but I hope I'll have another chapter soon! I'm starting to think that this might get repetitive, so I'm trying to avoid that in each chapter. Review please!

Vampfan11


End file.
